Eine schlaflose Nacht
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Eines Nachts wartet Mallory darauf, dass Wildwing aus dem Fitnessstudio zurückkommt. Denn wenn er nicht da ist, kann sie einfach nicht schlafen...


Eine schlaflose Nacht…

Mallory drehte sich schon zum x-ten Mal auf die andere Seite, nur um sich nach ein paar Augenblicken wieder aufzusetzen, die Kissen aufzuschütteln und sich darauf sinken zu lassen. Verdammt! Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen, wenn Wildwing nicht neben ihr lag. So weit war es mit ihr schon gekommen. Sie seufzte und strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Kopfteil des Bettes und atmete hörbar aus. Was sollte sie jetzt nur machen? Lesen hatte sie schon vor einer Stunde probiert, Fernsehen vor eineinhalb Stunden. Aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren, wenn sie Wildwing vermisste.

Sie vermisste, dass er neben ihn lag, sie vermisste, ihn atmen zu hören, sie vermisste die Wärme seines Körpers. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie mal so für jemanden empfinden könnte, aber nun war es eben so. Sie seufzte wieder.

Und in diesem Augenblick sehnte sie sich besonders nach seiner Nähe. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie er jeden Moment hier auftauchen konnte, lief ihr ein angenehmer Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Wenn er alleine beim Training gewesen war, war er immer so aufgekratzt. Meistens, wenn sie nicht ohnehin schon wach war, weckte er sie mit sanften Küssen, strich sanft mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper. An Schlaf war dann meist die nächste Zeit nicht zu denken. Und ohne dass sie es selbst wirklich wahrnahm, wanderten ihre Hände zu ihren Brüsten, strichen vorsichtig darüber, doch dann zuckte Mallory zusammen, als sie bemerkte, was sie da gerade tat. Sie grinste kurz und nahm die Hände wieder weg. Dann legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und überlegte. Andererseits, warum eigentlich nicht? Es war immerhin besser, als sich wieder die halbe Nacht von einer Seite auf die andere zu werfen und erst recht keinen Schlaf zu finden.

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ langsam eine Hand ihren Bauch entlang streichen. Vorsichtig wanderten ihre Finger tiefer, schoben sich unter den Stoff ihres Slips und legten sich gezielt auf ihre empfindlichste Stelle. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen begann sie, ihr Lustzentrum zu massieren, genoss es, wie sich die Hitze an dieser Stelle sammelte. Sie seufzte, diesmal aber ein genussvolles, angenehmes Seufzen, als sie den Druck erhöhte. Langsam ging auch ihr Atem schneller, und sie gab ein leichtes Stöhnen von sich.

Doch in diesem Moment hörte sie, wie neben ihr etwas mit einem dumpfen Klang zu Boden fiel. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und sah, dass Wildwing neben dem Bett stand. Der dumpfe Klang rührte von seiner Sporttasche her, die er einfach so auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen. Der weiße Erpel sah sie einfach nur an, sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.

„Wildwing…ich…ähm", stotterte sie und zog sofort ihre Hand wieder zurück.

„Neinnein, schon gut", erwiderte er und ging zum Fußende des Bettes. Er zog sich den Stuhl, auf dem sie sonst ihre Kleidung ablegten, heran und setzte sich, legte seine Füße auf das Bett, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Hände im Nacken. „Lass dich von mir nicht stören."

Mallory blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe sie begriff, was er eben gesagt hatte. „Ich soll… weitermachen?"

„Tu einfach so, als wär ich nicht da", bestätigte Wildwing.

Mallory blinzelte noch ein paar Mal, grinste dann aber. Sie hielt seinen Blick und ließ ihre Hand wieder dorthin gleiten, wo sie noch vor ein paar Augenblicken gewesen war. Erneut begann sie mit ihren Liebkosungen, und da sie sich doch schon ziemlich angeheizt hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie wieder aufstöhnte. Und dass Wildwing ihr die ganze Zeit in die Augen sah, stachelte sie sogar noch mehr an. Sein Gesicht verriet überhaupt keine Regung, doch sein Blick ging ihr durch Mark und Bein und trieb ihr zusätzliche Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Doch eisern hielt sie seinen Blick. Ihr Keuchen, ihr Stöhnen – sie war sich sicher, dass ihn das nicht kalt lassen konnte, doch nach wie vor war sein Gesicht wie aus Stein gemeißelt.

Mallory beschleunigte den Rhythmus noch etwas, und als sie merkte, wie sich ihr Höhepunkt anbahnte, konnte sie seinen Blick einfach nicht mehr halten. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken, als ihr ganzer Körper erzitterte.

Sie rang gerade nach Atem, als sie merkte, wie ihr die Decke weggezogen wurde. Überrascht öffnete sie die Augen. Wildwing hockte sich vor ihr hin, befreite gerade sein bestes Stück, dem die Erregung mehr als deutlich anzusehen war, aus Jeans und Boxershorts. Dann zog er ihr in einer raschen Bewegung den Slip aus, zog sie näher zu sich und im nächsten Moment drang er in ihren immer noch pulsierenden Schoß ein. Hungrig suchte sein Schnabel den ihren, doch Mallory ließ sich nur kurz auf einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein.

„Da hat jemandem die Show wohl gefallen", sagte sie grinsend, stöhnte dann aber auf, als er sich tiefer in sie schob.

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen", erwiderte Wildwing heiser und verwickelte sie in den nächsten Kuss.

Er verharrte nur kurz regungslos in ihr, begann dann jedoch rasch in sie zu stoßen. Mallory musste den Kuss lösen, klammerte sich an ihn. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie es wohl amüsiert, wie sehr er schon erregt war, doch sein keuchender Atem, der ihren Hals streichelte, seine Stöße taten das ihre, um auch sie laut aufstöhnen zu lassen. War ihre Leidenschaft noch vor Kurzem dabei gewesen, abzuklingen, sie war neuerlich entfacht. Die Hitze in ihrem Unterleib baute sich wieder auf.

Wildwing raubte es schier den Verstand, sie so stöhnen zu hören. Und als er daran dachte, wie sie sich eben noch selbst Vergnügen bereitet hatte, wie sie fast die ganze Zeit seinen Blick gehalten hatte, ihre Augen dunkel vor Leidenschaft, heizte ihn das noch mehr an. Auch er merkte, wie die Hitze in seinem Unterleib fast unerträglich wurde, nach Entladung drängte, und mit einem weiteren tiefen Stoß erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt.

Keuchend sah er Mallory an, die ebenfalls nach Atem rang. Doch wieder wanderte ihre Hand zwischen ihre Beine, auch wenn es nun nur ein paar gezielter Berührungen bedurfte, ehe sie zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Das neuerliche Pulsieren ihres Schoßes ließ Wildwing kurz aufstöhnen. Dann legte er seine Stirn an ihren Hals.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen, was?", raunte er ihr zu.

„Warum auch, wenn es so viel Spaß macht?", erwiderte die rothaarige Ente lächelnd.

Wildwing verharrte noch so lange in ihr, bis ihrer beider Leidenschaft abgeklungen war, zog sich dann langsam aus ihr zurück und sank neben ihr auf's Bett. Er wollte gerade ihre Hand nehmen, als er merkte, dass Mallory sich aufgesetzt hatte. Sie hatte sich gerade wieder ihren Slip geschnappt und zog ihn an. Dann stand sie auf, ging zum Fußende des Bettes und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem er vorhin noch gesessen hatte. Genau wie noch vor Kurzem er selbst legte sie die Füße auf dem Bett ab, verschränkte die Hände im Nacken.

Wildwing setzte sich auf, sah sie fragend an.

„Du bist dran", sagte sie kühl.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", erwiderte der Erpel.

„Es ist mein voller Ernst", erklärte Mallory. „Tu einfach so, als ob ich nicht da wäre."

Wildwing blinzelte ein paar Mal, und da konnte es Mallory nicht verhindern, dass für einen kurzen Moment doch ein Grinsen auf ihrem sonst ausdruckslosen Gesicht erschien.

Das würde wohl eine schlaflose Nacht werden…

ENDE


End file.
